Blood Moon
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in the closet. But England appears to be hiding a bigger secret than most. When America travels to England's home, worried about his strange behaviour, and accidently stumbles upon what England had been hiding for years, America is determined to help England fight the beast that dwells inside. Whether England wants his help or not. Werewolf!England, USUK.
1. Chapter 1

_Plot bunnies again XD Let's just think of this as a late Halloween story XD I noticed there are hardly any werewolf!England fics, so I figured this would be fun XD If people like this, I'll continue ^_^_

* * *

"Why isn't it working?" England whimpered from a dark corner, trembling as he hugged his knees tightly. His eyes squeezed shut as he retched again, but he knew the pain building up inside of him could not be dispelled by mere dry heaving.

Before being reduced to his weakened state, furniture had been overturned and wall paper torn down in random fits of rage. The anger had been pointless, ignited by the simplest thing and almost seemed to foreshadow what was soon to come. Needles were randomly scattered around him, and had been frantically emptied of their clear liquid contents moments before. He kicked one in another spark of fury, allowing it to roll at full speed across the room. "Why?" England spat again.

"_England…._" A few of his fairies fluttered to him nervously, close enough so that he could see their worried faces through his blurred vision, but still a significant distance away from him, an obvious precaution in case he lashed out. "_If you fight back, it'll only hurt more…_" Usually there would have been more fairies, but after realising he was showing signs of changing again they had fled, scared for their lives. They had met the beast dwelling inside the island nation before.

Their usually soothing voices were no comfort to the fallen Brit. He withered in pain, trying to prevent the tears from tumbling down his face. "B-but if I don't I'll…I'll-!" He gagged again, and this time a deep red, sticky substance was emptied from his mouth with a groan. England flinched at the sheer amount of blood now soaking into the floorboards and parts of his clothes.

"Please," England's plea was pointless. There was nothing he could do to prevent the change. "I-I don't want-! Please, I-!" Pain racked his body, making his breath come out in fearful sobs. "Please…"

His last cry was abruptly cut off, to be replaced by a torn, pain filled scream. His frame was stiffened, his clothes beginning to dampen with sweat and blood. The last few fairies who had decided to stay with their friend gasped in terror, immediately flying away.

His scream continued. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the island nation's back arch, his skeleton changing painfully, his eyes streaming with desperate tears. More blood began to pool around him as his skin tore away, revealing dark fur. His cries started to transform, turning low and guttural. A heart-breaking, sorrowful howl of a wolf.

And throughout it all, the only thing England could hear was a cruel, dark laugh ringing in his ears. It seemed endless, and was the last thing he heard before his consciousness was replaced with the monster's; the creature that slept inside of him.

* * *

_Rather dark and short first chapter XD But yes, this is USUK with werewolf!England ^0^ Seriously, there are loads of vampire fanfics, but no werewolf ones! So I decided to try and fix that little problem :) Well, I hope this is okay…Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad people like this! ^0^ Thank you everyone XD_

* * *

The meeting room was virtually full of nations, all of them either squabbling over nothing or being groped by a certain Frenchman. The world meeting actually had not started yet, as the host country seemed to be missing. The others had grown tired of the tense silence they were stuck in after half an hour of waiting, and eventually started arguing out of boredom more than anything.

America grinned to himself, sipping at the soda he had bought before entering the meeting room. He had an awesome idea he was planning to put forward, it was so amazing that no one could disagree with him! Now he just had to wait for the stupid meeting to start...

He glanced at the other end of the room, trying to make the move look as casual as possible. The empty seat that had caught his attention looked almost lonely without its owner, drawing the question into America's mind; _where was England?_

No one had seen the British nation at all. Even countries who didn't know him that well knew that this was extremely odd, and not just because England was the host country for that meeting. England always made an effort to get to the meetings early, even after a night of drinking. _Especially _if he was the host nation. So where was he?

America rested his chin in one hand, absentmindedly chewing the straw on his soda into a crushed mess. When was the last time he had heard from England? The previous world meeting had been a month ago, and he had called the Brit once asking if he wanted to hang out, (which England had replied to with a curt 'no') but that was it.

_Is he okay? _America found himself asking. _It's true I haven't heard from him in a while, but…What if he was attacked? He could have been mugged on the way here and they stole his phone so he wouldn't be able to call anyone for help and he's just lying injured somewhere in some cold, dark alley waiting for someone to rescue him, and-_

Before America could spring into action to rescue England from the danger he was sure the older nation was in, as with every pessimistic thought he had grown more and more tense, readying himself to jump up and sprint out the room, the door swung open, causing a hush to fall over the room.

America turned to the entrance, grinning again as he realised it was England, all worries flying out the window. He immediately began to think of the many ways he could annoy the Brit, since getting him angry was easy and _way _too much fun, and it'd also be a good way to squeeze out the reason England was so late...

But any remark about England's tardiness pretty much died at America's lips when he stared at the British nation properly. America's mouth fell open. He distantly attempted to drink his soda again, but he missed the extended target and the straw poked his cheek.

England's emerald eyes were blood shot with dark circles underneath, and scanned the room pointedly. He was pale, and it looked like he hadn't even attempted taming the usual mess of blonde hair. His clothes were creased and seemed to of been thrown on lazily, the buttons on his white shirt connected with the wrong holes, as if getting dressed had been a tedious effort that could only be completed half-heartedly. He was clutching a few notes to his person, which were crumpled and torn in places because of his too tight grip.

The attention of practically the whole world was glued on England and his strange appearance. He moved forward from his place in the doorway, ignoring the worried and amazed stares that followed him across the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," England's voice sounded horse. "Last night was…..a little hectic" He sat in the previously empty seat, a little heavily. He sent a glare around the room when he realised everyone was still staring at him. "Well?"

Everyone began to chat to each other again, a little hurriedly and with an edge of uneasiness at first. Germany decided that with England's current appearance and attitude it would be best if he started the meeting himself, especially since England really didn't seem bothered either way. Even though the meeting had a shaky start, it continued unusually quietly.

America didn't feel like putting his idea forward anymore; it was like his confidence had been quickly cut down with the arrival of the British nation. No matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes would always unwillingly drift back over to England. England obviously wasn't concentrating on the meeting either, and seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. Whenever it seemed like he was about to drop off his eyes would snap open again, suddenly filled with alarm- and fear? - , his posture stiffened before slowly beginning to relax again.

The other nations who were close to England would sometimes steal anxious and questioning glances at England. Even France seemed torn between making a quick remark about England's appearance and worriedly asking him if he was alright. Eventually he decided to do neither, and turned to Monaco instead.

But America had to turn his attention back to the meeting when an argument was ignited. Although the meeting had been quiet until then, it was obviously inevitable that a fight would eventually start. It happened every meeting! Romano was yelling at Spain, Italy was cowering behind Germany, Greece and Turkey were shouting at each other, Poland was trying to convince Lithuania to let him style his hair, Russia was terrifying everyone...

Even America, who usually loved to join in with the arguing to get his points across, was getting a little irritated. He could even feel a slight headache building up. Germany was too busy trying to stop Italy from fleeing the room, so he couldn't break up the fighting like usual. It honestly looked like nothing would put the meeting back on track.

Until a dark rumble cut through the noise, forcing everyone into a stunned silence. It almost sounded like a low, guttural growl.

America looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the animalistic noise. But the only one who didn't look as confused as everyone else and actually looked angry enough to make such a noise was...England.

The growl stopped when everyone had come to the same conclusion, and turned to the British nation once again. England's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he stood up. "Is it really too much to ask for a quiet meeting for once?" England's tone contained a harsh sarcasm. No one seemed brave enough to reply. When he realised no one was planning on saying anything back, England huffed, another growl forcing its way into his voice. He twisted away from them, marching out of the room. The door slammed behind him, shaking on its hinges.

A few countries started laughing nervously to break the heavy atmosphere. Everyone was used to England complaining about the smallest things, but the British nation had actually seemed intimidating. Like an animal ready to pounce.

Everyone was too wrapped up in their own confusion. No one noticed America slip out of the meeting room.

* * *

England groaned loudly, splashing cold water into his face. It was more of an effort to wake him up than anything else, but he couldn't help but hope it'd calm him down a little.

He leaned against the sink, ignoring the small amount of fairies around him. England had sneaked away into a nearby toilet, but there was no way he was going back to the meeting anytime soon. After the way he had acted...

England chuckled weakly as he noticed his refection in the mirror. He really did look terrible...It wasn't fair, really. He had no memory of the night before but it still felt like he had been awake the entire night. Well, maybe he had, but he hadn't exactly been himself...

He had woken up naked in a field, the thick taste of blood in his mouth. The fairies had assured him that it had only been a rabbit, but England still felt depressed. That night it had been a small woodland creature, but what next? What if he ended up killing someone?

He had been hoping he could hide it form the others, but he couldn't stop the anger that would surface needlessly. Sure, the world meetings were pretty irritating, but _still..._He had bloody _growled _at everyone! They were obviously going to expect _something's _wrong!

And he hadn't meant to snap at everyone like that, but it seemed to be only afterwards that he actually thought about and regretted his decisions. England wanted to at least try and salvage some form of his normal life, and the last thing he needed was to do or say something that couldn't be taken back.

"...England?"

...If he ever hurt someone he cared about he'd _never _be able to forgive himself...

"Yo, Iggy!" England's head snapped up, even though there was only one rather loud country who repeatedly called him that annoying nickname. "Dude, you alright?" America stood in the doorway, wearing his normally wide grin, but couldn't hide the slight worry in his voice.

England turned his head away. "I'm fine...I just had a bad night"

America rolled his eyes. "Like that's not obvious. Seriously, it looks like you were dragged through a hedge or something! And you seem more pissy than usual"

"Look, just leave me alone," England sighed. "I...I'm having a small problem right now, and it'll be better for everyone if I just solve it on my own." He didn't meet the American's gaze. "In fact, it'd probably be better if everyone just stayed away from me until I've figured it out."

"Huh?" America blinked. "It can't be that bad can it? I mean...If it was, then you really _would _need help..." He grinned. "Hey, how about I help you? I am a hero after all! Nothing's too hard for me to solve!"

"No, America, you can't-!"

"Okay," America turned away, thinking things over. "I'm gonna need five McDonald meals. Oh, and some ice-cream. I can't be heroic without ice-cream."

"America, I'm telling you, you can't-!"

"Now, just leave everything to me! I can figure out anything!" America cut in again. "So, what is your problem, anyway? I need to know if I'm gonna help, 'cause otherwise-!"

"For God's sake, you bloody idiot! Can't you understand _anything?"_ England snarled suddenly. He stalked closer to America, his eyes blazing angrily. "I just want to be _alone!_ I don't need anyone's help! _I don't need you_! There's _nothing _you can do_!" _England stormed past America, who was too stunned and a little hurt by England's outburst to go after him.

England ran through the hall out of the building, fighting against a pang of guilt he received from yelling at the American. He was going home; he didn't care about the meeting. He had to find a way to fix his 'problem' quickly. He didn't need anyone's help.

* * *

_I hope this is okay XD So, the werewolfness is giving England anger issues XD Yeah...Um, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midnight when England suddenly collapsed. He gasped, pain speeding through his body until every inch of his was withering in some kind of agony.

"A-again?" England choked. Hadn't the night before been enough? Dammit…He should have been more careful. He shouldn't have let his emotions spin out of control before. That was exactly what that thing wanted.

He stumbled to his feet, a little slowly, fighting against the pain. England used one hand to lean on a nearby table, the other clutching his chest, his heart, where the torture seemed at its worst. _Calm down, _he told himself, trying to steady his ragged breathing. He could feel panic sparking inside. _Just calm down. Maybe…Maybe it will help. If you just keep calm, it might stop the change…_

His useless thoughts were cut off when he noticed a few fairies in front of him, his already blurred vision having trouble telling them apart. They were obviously worried about him.

"Where…" England flinched. The pain was growing. "Where are the others?" he managed to finish, realising that ever since his first recent change the number of fairies that followed him or waited for him at home had dropped significantly.

The hesitant glance they shared was the only answer he needed. He lowered his gaze to the floor, a bubble of anger forming.

"Leave…" England growled through clenched teeth, his grip on his shirt tightening. "All of you are scared of me too, right? Just go."

One of the fairies fluttered closer. "B-but, England-!"

"_Leave!_" England's yell almost sounded like a feral snarl, making the fairies cry out and fly away. He fell to his knees, his frame shaking. Too late, he realised his mistake.

A sob escaped his throat. He hadn't really wanted the fairies to go. But what was the point in them comforting him if they were just going to flee the moment he started changing? But he hated the way he was suddenly pushing everyone away more than ever, either through fear of hurting them, or the fact that many would probably be scared of him, just like the fairies, or treat him like a monster. Well, maybe he _was_ a monster.

His teary eyes blinked upwards, just before screams were ripped from his mouth, quickly replaced by low, animalistic cries. He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

After hours of wondering and worrying about England's strange behaviour at the meeting, America finally decided to stop procrastinating and actually visit England to see what was wrong. No matter how much England yelled that he didn't need him, which had hurt more than America had let on, the British nation's problem was obviously big. It was just the way pain, and even shock had briefly flashed in his eyes, and how his angered voice had shook slightly.

So, America decided to visit. Of course, he couldn't let England know he was actually worried. That would just be awkward, and a few certain hidden feelings just might become obvious… Which is why, after practically turning his house upside down in search for an excuse, America quickly made his way to England's home. He had grabbed a horror movie at random, deciding to say that he needed someone to watch it with. It wasn't even that scary, but maybe they could laugh at it together.

Except…America had forgotten about the whole time zone thing. It was already past midnight at England's home, and it was completely dark. But that wasn't a problem! America wasn't scared of the dark, just the things that hided in it.

His main dilemma was figuring out how to get to England's house. After a certain episode of Regular Show, America no longer trusted British taxis. Which limited his means of travelling to either walking or getting a ride off some random stranger. He realised that he didn't want to know what kind of people went out driving at this time of night/morning, and decided on the former.

Using his heroic direction skills, America knew a quick way to get to England's home was through a nearby forest, which _obviously _didn't look intimidating or sinister in any way…

That was what America had told himself. About two hours ago. And he was still wandering around the woods, a lot more tired and hungry than before. After hearing footsteps that were probably his own, and listening to twigs snapping that he had most likely stepped on himself, America had screamed and run deeper into the forest, unknowingly away from any part he recognised.

And now, he was extremely close to freaking out. He could barely see anything, every noise he heard made him squeak and spin around, the wind was blowing through the branches, making them whisper something America knew was about him. And no, America was not paranoid. Just because he suspected tree branches were mocking him behind his back didn't mean that he was paranoid. He was in a forest that was getting creepier by the second; he had a right to be wary.

America couldn't help but compare the setting to something in a horror movie. Any moment now, America would be attacked by some kind of monster, but would escape and flee to England's home, but then he'd find that the house was abandoned and filled with blood or something and the light wouldn't work, and-,

More twigs snapping, and America gave an (un)manly whimper. There was no way that had been him this time; the sound had come from in front of him. And there was something else, a sort of…_wet _noise. He didn't really know how else to explain it, but was made him want to run. But, going against his instincts and the probable actions of any sane person, America walked towards the sound.

The moon was smiling down as America entered the clearing, casting a faint glow and creating sinister shadows. It felt like the trees were trapping him, and he could almost see crocked grins in the barks surrounding their exteriors. Oh, and a giant ball of fuzz was at the other end of the clearing, faced away from him. This probably didn't sound as scary as it was, but the ball was eating and tearing into something mercilessly. America couldn't see much, but he seriously hoped that the dead creature was a deer. Well, at least he now knew what the wet noise was.

America knew that it'd probably be in his best interest to leave. He had only been joking about the monster thing, and even he wasn't stupid enough to confront the ball of fur. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that there was a good chance it would attack him if he caught its attention. It was simple; all he had to do was back away…slowly…and…

_-Snap-_

America swore under his breath as his foot connected with another stick, snapping it and disturbing the heavy silence. The dark furred ball stiffened, gradually turning around.

It was a wolf. In fact, it was the biggest damn wolf America had ever seen. It could easily be the size of a small bear. It growled, showing off its sharp, blood covered teeth.

Any other person in this situation would probably have run. But America was rooted to the spot. Even as the wolf prowled towards him, analysing its new prey. There was just something about its eyes…There was something about them that seemed out of place in that tangle of dark fur.

By the time America actually thought of fleeing, it was too late. The wolf pounced, and suddenly America was pinned to the ground, his coat being the only thing stopping the wolf's claws from tearing his skin into ribbons. It snarled down at him, opening its large maw slightly. It was probably only seconds away from ripping out his throat.

But this didn't occur to America. Now he was staring straight into the wolf's eyes, and he experienced the overwhelming sensation of deja-vu. Its eyes were an emerald green, and even though they were clouded with a feral rage, they were familiar. _Too _familiar.

He had no reason to believe what had suddenly entered his mind. Feeling a little dazed, America whispered hoarsely, "…E…England…?"

It was as if had had hit a switch. The hungry anger from its eyes was gone, replaced by raw recognition, shock- and fear. It whimpered quietly, and America was sure he could feel his heart breaking.

It backed away, releasing America. It was trembling and whimpering, staring at the American nation with wide eyes.

America sat up. He regarded the wolf uncertainly, extending a hesitant hand towards it. "E-Eng…?"

It whimpered again and turned, speeding away much faster than America could run. America gaped after it, quickly standing up.

"H-hey! Wait!"

* * *

_Chapter end XD Sorry if it seemed unrealistic for America to recognise England like that, but you never know, it could be possible XD But this is the first time we've actually seen England in his wolf form :O And, what will America's reaction be to learning the truth, and England's own reaction to America finding out…? Well, you'll have to wait and see~ Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few hours for America to gain his bearings after stumbling around the forest, deep in some kind of daze. By the time England's home was finally in sight, streaks of pink and orange were already beginning to melt the night away. Sunrise.

America was tired and hungry and, more than anything else, confused. It was this stunned confusion that made the American nation hesitant to trudge the rest of the distance towards the seemingly sinister house. What would he find when he opened that door? What would he discover?

And would he be able to turn back?

Now in front of the desolate looking house, America found he actually didn't need to open the front door. It was lying in the front garden, obviously forced off its hinges after being attacked by a great force. The door was covered in scratches that must have been caused by some kind of animal, and America felt a descending sense of dread as he examined it.

He swallowed. He didn't know what would happen if he entered that house, a home that had once seemed so familiar to the American, but he also knew that he couldn't just forget what he had seen. Forcing back any hesitation, America stepped through the dark opening that had once contained a door.

The inside wasn't exactly homely. Wallpaper had been torn down in places, claw marks making deep gashes. Tables and chairs were overturned and bookcases had been toppled. It looked like some kind of beast had been charging around rampantly.

America picked up one of the neglected books that must have gone flying when the bookcase fell. It was a book on…herbal remedies? Why would England own something like that in the first place?

The book was placed back where he had found it. With his strength, America could have easily put the bookcase back in its original position, but there was a heavy silence in the empty house and disturbing it just didn't feel right.

Even though the sun was slowly rising, it was still rather dark. After what had happened earlier, America decided that his situation was unlucky enough for the power to have gone out. Because of this, America didn't even bother to turn on the lights.

There was only one thing in the turmoil filled house that seemed completely normal, although this, in itself, might have made it the strangest sight yet. A single cup of tea, carefully placed on an upright table. There was even a coaster underneath.

The sheer simplicity of the tea cup made America break down in a few nervous chuckles. But these were ceased when the lights flickered on without warning, replaced by a startled shriek instead. He spun around, meeting England's piercing emerald eyes.

England honestly looked a lot worse than he did at the meeting. His dishevelled hair was matted and tangled, and it was pretty obvious he hadn't checked the clothes he had chosen before hurriedly throwing them on.

Still as a statue and arms firmly at his sides, the pale British nation regarded America with an unreadable expression. America resisted the urge to panic under his persistent gaze, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Um…Hey, Iggy. What's up?" America tried to shift his unease with a laugh. "I know it's pretty late-! Um, early, but I thought we could, you know, hang out." America wasn't scared. He was a hero, and heroes don't get scared. So what if England glowering at him, and hadn't moved a muscle from that spot? So what if there was an extremely high chance that he was linked to that wolf-monster thingy that had almost killed him? America couldn't care less about that. So what if England was now suddenly closing the distance between them, prowling closer and- Oh, hell.

"America," -Was it just him, or had England's eyes darkened in colour? - "Why are you here?"

"Oh, um…" Without really thinking, America took a few steps backwards. Dammit, who the hell put that wall behind him? "D-didn't I just say? I, um, thought we could hang out, so…"

And then England was tightly gripping his chin, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. "You saw it, right?"

"I-I…"

"That monster, America. You saw it." It was no longer a question.

America was surprised he had managed to stay so calm. Especially since on the inside he was screaming his head off. He looked away, somehow managing to rip his head out of England's grip. "W-what monster?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, America!" England's cold façade was suddenly gone, a dark growl finding its way into his voice. "You're not that stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

America gulped, finding it harder and harder not to bolt out of the room. All of his senses were screaming at him to run. "So what if I do? W-what does that wolf thing have to do with anything?" Even as he said this, America knew the answer. He might have often acted oblivious before, but he'd have to be blind not to link that creature with England's sudden strange behaviour.

And England knew that America had realised this. He smirked and America flinched, still not meeting his gaze.

It was only when England gasped suddenly, recoiling and hugging himself, that America allowed his head to snap forward. The hostile front was gone. Now England only looked scared and vulnerable. America stared at him worriedly, extending a comforting arm forward.

But this wasn't accepted warmly. "Don't touch me!" England snarled, slapping the American's hand away. "Why are you still here?" he yelled at America's stunned face. "You've figured it out, right? You know what I am, _right?" _An edge of desperation was evident in his last word. "I'm a monster, America." As if to prove this, England swiped at the only upright table. It fell, the innocent cup of tea smashing as it connected with the ground.

Any normal person would have fled by now. And there was still a part of America that wanted to. But he didn't. There had been a crack in England's dangerous appearance_, _and America felt a new emotion rise up inside.

"_Well_?" England had turned his attention back to America. "You're scared, right?" He looked away. "You have to be. I could have killed you out there…"

"England, I'm-,"

"Everyone should just stay away from me. I'm a monster. That's what I deserve." And then, the self-deprecation was gone. "Well, America? Go on, then. Go and tell everyone what I am. That's what you're going to do, right? Then you can all find a way to get rid of me. England the monster."

And, in a sudden act of stupid bravery, America said with a neutral expression, "no."

"And why _not?" _England was borderline screaming into America's face, growling and snarling. "You're _scared_, right? You're terrified of me, right? So why the hell are you still here? Don't you think that I could to hurt you? _Kill _you? Just leave me _alone_!"

"I-I'm not scared!" England began growling again, making America hurriedly add, "well, m-maybe I'm a _little _scared…But that doesn't matter, because you're scared too, right?" There was a stunned silence, and America quickly filled it with, "I know you are! That's why you were saying you could handle this on your own, and why you keep trying to make me run away! You're scared. You're scared that you're going to hurt someone!"

England's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't know anything."

"Yeah? Well, what I do know is that you shouldn't push people away like that! You can't just think that everyone's going to, I don't know, lock you away or kill you or something the moment they find out! That's like you're saying you don't trust anyone! Like…" America lowered his gaze. "Like you don't trust me."

"Sh-shut up!" England was covering his ears, shaking his head back and forth like a spoiled child would. "Just shut up! Stop pretending you understand, idiot!"

"I might not understand, but that's only because you won't tell me anything!" I…I want to help you, England!"

"I don't want your help! I don't need anyone! I just want to be alone! That's how I've always solved this before. I-I don't want your damn pity!"

"That's stupid! Why would you want to handle something like this all by yourself? Do you think that makes everything better? Do you think it makes you stronger? Well, it doesn't! All it does is make you look like an idiot."

"Shut up!" England was shaking his head again. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!"

America grabbed his shoulders and England stared at him with widened eyes. "England, look at me. Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want any help. Tell me you truly want to be alone."

"I…I…" for the first time since America had entered the house, England hesitated.

And America used this hesitation as an opportunity to pull the smaller nation into a hug. His arms locked around England, making sure there was no escape. America expected him to struggle and fight, but no, besides his stiffened frame, England made no move to push him away. Shaking, England eventually relaxed into the hug.

With the way England's shoulders would occasionally hitch, it didn't take America long to figure out he was crying.

* * *

…_Okay, I am seriously worried this is turning out like some kind of werewolf-Twilight story o_O _

_Wow, this chapter had a lot of angsty feelings in it XD But, hey, at least England has some comfort from America now ^0^ I hope this chapter's okay, even if it probably seemed rushed near the end XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

England seemed to have fallen asleep. He was no longer standing on his own, now completely slumped against America. The younger nation thought about waking him, but quickly decided against it when he noticed the bags under his eyes and his pale face. He obviously hadn't had much sleep.

Instead, America half dragged, half carried him to a couch he had somehow managed to push upright. England stirred a little, but otherwise it looked like he was resting rather peacefully. America decided to leave him to it.

He scanned the room, staring at the toppled furniture, the broken cutlery and the abused books, and decided he might as well try to put things back into order. Seeing England's usually neat house in such as mess just wasn't right.

And so, following his heroic instinct, America got to work. He righted the tables, lifted up a few fallen bookshelves while attempting to put the books back in their proper place, and dumped a few of the smaller items on the kitchen counter. …What? At least they weren't on the floor anymore.

America realised that even he could do nothing for the shredded wallpaper. Tearing it down would only leave a sad and lonely looking wall. Also, there were deep dents embedded in the wall from the claw marks. Damn, that thing was _strong…_

He reached the poor shattered tea cup, a victim of the British nation's earlier rage. Its jagged and cracked pieces were there, abandoned, lying in a pool of its own tea. America picked up the pieces carefully, trying not to cut himself, and carried them away.

Oddly, America noticed a few balls of light, increasing in quantity as the sun rose higher. They were mirroring the American's job, fixing any fallen furniture and whatever else he had missed, and America decided that he was probably tired. _Very _tired.

England was still sleeping. It had now been at least a few hours since he had last checked on him, so America walked towards him quietly. He idly rocked on the balls of his feet when he realised it would still be a while before the smaller nation woke up. What was he supposed to do? The mysterious balls of light he had chosen to ignore were taking care of the jobs he had overlooked, so he wasn't really needed there anymore. He still had the horror movie he had brought with him, but An American Werewolf in London suddenly seemed like a _terrible _idea.

….Werewolf. Huh. That was the first time he had actually thought the word since that encounter in the woods. But that wolf had definitely been England…It sounded a little weird, but did that mean England was a werewolf?

But that also didn't seem right. Although America hadn't been paying much attention to it, he knew the moon hadn't been fully…full. That would mean that the last full moon at England's place would have been about a night or two ago. Maybe he transformed every night? …No, that made even less sense. His strange actions and appearance would have been noticed long before the last meeting if that was true.

America sighed. Honestly, he probably would have found the whole situation extremely awesome if it wasn't obviously causing England so much emotional pain. Oh, and the fact that England's out of control wolf form had almost killed him in the woods was also bad. Very bad.

He stood there restlessly, about a million questions circling through his mind. However, none of them could be answered unless England woke up. America didn't want to do that, though. The smaller nation just looked so peaceful…

With nothing else to do, America turned away, heading towards the kitchen. Maybe he could sneak some food before England woke up.

* * *

_Honestly, this was more of a transition chapter than anything else :) But because of that, I wasn't too sure what to do with it…So it ended up being really short T-T And it's been such a long time since I updated too…I'm sorry :( Even so, I hope this was okay…Well, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

It was around midday when England woke. A stray flash of sunlight had beamed through the window and hit the blond nation's face, causing him to stir and open his tired eyes.

For a few blissful seconds, he didn't remember. He didn't question the fact that he was on the sofa or his pounding headache. The only thought that crossed his mind was him wondering if he could go back to sleep. Just for a few more minutes, of course…

Then reality hit him, and it honestly felt like a slap in the face.

England sat up slowly, a heavy feeling of depression coursing through him. _Of course, _he thought bitterly. He lowered his head. _Of course I couldn't stop it…_ His body sagged as he hugged his knees. Why had he ever thought otherwise?

Blurred colours and noises from the night before filled his head. England frowned. Strange. Usually, he could never remember anything from the nights he changed. All he ever knew was what the fairies had told him. These 'memories' weren't much better, however. It was like some kind of cluttered fog. None of it made sense to him.

And then, something cleared in the haze of England's memories and America's stunned face bobbed to the surface.

He froze. He had seen America last night? Why? _How_? And…

Oh _God_… He didn't hurt him…did he?

England shifted so that he was now sitting upright. His body was rigid and his eyes were filled with horror. What happened? What did he do?

He jerked his head up suddenly. A noise had come from the other room, something that sounded suspiciously like one of his kitchen cupboards being opened. England stood up cautiously. His legs felt weak and his head still hurt like hell, but, despite this, he slowly moved out of the room.

It was surprising to find his house _wasn't _a complete mess. Besides the abused wallpaper and the occasional broken window, everything seemed rather in order. It was a nice change from what he would usually wake up to.

The kitchen door was wide open and England neared it warily. He made a careful effort not to stand on any loose floorboards and alert the intruder to his presence.

He quietly peered into the room at first, ready to take down any unwanted guests the moment he saw them. Then, as if wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, England stood in the doorway and blinked.

America was in his kitchen, turned away from him and looking through his cupboards. A few discarded wrappers were on the table and England assumed this meant the blond had been eating his food. But he did not feel angry, as he normally would have. All he felt was a stunned confusion as he stared at America.

Eventually, after presumably giving up his search for whatever he was looking for, America turned around. Then he jumped.

"Holy-! England?" America's eyes were wide. A mug was in his hands and he had come rather close to dropping it a few seconds ago. "Geez, man, don't do that!"

England did not reply. He simply continued to stare at America.

"But hey, it's good that you're up," America said with a smile. "I was kind of worried, but I didn't want to wake you 'cause you looked _really _tired. Oh, by the way, do you have any coffee? I can't find any."

Hundreds of questions were running through England's mind but he couldn't seem to voice any of them. He did, however, manage to say, "I… I don't know…"

"Really? Well, I guess I'll keep looking then…" America shrugged and turned back to the cupboards.

England felt lightheaded. A few other images, other fragments from the night before, were rising inside his head. He was so close to remembering what had happened properly… He gripped the doorframe to steady himself. "America… Why-?"

"Ah! I found it!" America's cheered suddenly. He spun around again, holding the desired box with a triumphant grin. "Seriously, I've been looking for this stuff for, like, half an hour! It was actually behind all of your tea. Why do you need so much of that stuff, anyway? I mean-"

"_America_," England interrupted, "could you please shut up for a second?"

The younger nation complied with a frown.

"Right. Thank you." England sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. Damn. He hadn't meant to sound so… cold. He was extremely confused and his headache was obviously not going to subside anytime soon, but he had to remember to keep his emotions under control. After all, that thing wanted his anger, his panic.

"America, did you…" England looked away. "Did you _see_ _me_ last night?" With the way he phrased the question, it was clear he didn't mean randomly bumping into each other at the park.

After a few seconds of hesitation, America nodded. "Um… I'm pretty sure we've been over this, but yeah."

"You saw me change."

"Well, not that part, exactly, but I kind of saw you after you, um, went all wolfy…" America smiled, as if trying to lighten the mood.

England flinched.

"…What happened?"

America put his head to one side. "Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. I know you were there, but that's it." England's face was pale. "Tell me, America. What happened?"

"Well…" America started uncertainly.

"Goddammit, America, _what did I do_?!" England snapped, causing the other to wince. Although it was faint, his voice had contained a feral growl. His eyes widened in shock and he slowly placed a hand over his mouth.

"I… I'm sorry," he said quietly. A table with two chairs was only a few steps away from him, and England sat down in one of the seats heavily. He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"H-hey, it's all right!" America said hurriedly. "It just surprised me, you know? That's kind of weird if you think about it, 'cause you're always shouting, so… Yeah, I'm not helping, am I?"

England shook his head. "America," he sighed, "please. Tell me what happened."

"…Okay." America sat opposite him. "Well… I was going to your house last night, and I decided to take a short cut through the woods. That was kind of a bad idea, though, 'cause I ended up getting _really_ lost." He laughed nervously, but England did not join in. America coughed slightly before continuing. "Um… Anyway… I started hearing some noises and, like the courageous hero I am, decided to investigate. I ended up in a clearing, and… I saw you. Well, the wolf you. I didn't know it was you at first, I mean, how could I? But then… um…"

"But then, what?"

America frowned in thought. After what could only have been a few seconds, he grinned brightly and said, "I came here, of course!"

The English nation closed his eyes. "America, please…" His voice did not hold any of its earlier irritation. He only sounded… _sad_. "Just be honest with me."

"Right…" America looked away. "Well, you jumped on me when you saw me and had me pinned down."

England found himself squeezing his hands together. "Did I… hurt you?"

"Huh? No, no!" America stretched out his arms. "Look at me, man! I'm completely fine! You didn't hurt me at all."

"I see." England relaxed slightly. "Then… how did you get away?"

"'Get away'…? Oh. Well, you kind of let me go."

That had not been the answer England expected.

"I… What?"

"You let me go. It looked like you had regained control again or something. You just got off me and ran off."

England frowned. This had never happened before. It wasn't possible, but… What England could remember, the colours and sounds, all reminded him of a night-time forest… Had he really stopped himself?

"So, yeah, after that I came here. It took me a while, though, the sun was rising by the time I made it. You were already here-"

"I had changed back?"

"Um, yeah? Like I said, the sun was rising. That's how this kind of thing works, right? Anyway, we sort of talked and…" America's cheeks had turned a little pink. "And then you fell asleep. After that, I put you on the sofa. That's it."

"I see." England almost felt relieved. He hadn't hurt America. Apart from the fact he seemed to be acting more… gentle, the blond nation was his usual happy self. He could not allow himself to fully relax, however.

"…Have you told anyone about this?" England asked warily.

America shook his head. He almost looked offended. "Of course not! Besides, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have had a chance. I told myself I wouldn't leave until I was sure you were all right."

"Ah. Well, thank you, I suppose." Why did England suddenly feel so embarrassed?

"Anything else?" America asked sullenly. "I don't know why I'm the one answering all of the questions here. I'm not the one who turned into a freaking wolf…"

"I suppose there is one more thing I would like to know…" England looked at America. "…Why are you still here?"

"Huh?" America blinked.

"You saw me. You saw what I had become, that monster, and I even attacked you… So why are you still here? Anyone sane would have fled by now."

"I…" America tried to speak in his heroic tone, but some form of worry was managing to seep through. "You just looked so sad. Even when you were yelling at me, even when you were that wolf thing… It was in your eyes. You were terrified." He grinned. "You know me! I can't abandon those in need!"

England frowned. He had thought what America was saying was rather impressive, but the touching moment had been killed by that last comment.

"Right… Well, thank you again." England stood up. "You should go."

"…Wait, what?"

"Don't worry; I'll pay for your plane ticket."

"England!" America jumped to his feet with a stunned expression. "You can't just make me go back! What about the whole werewolf thing? I can't leave after finding out about all of this!"

"Listen to me," England said. "It would be best if you were involved in this as little as possible. I told you, I can handle this by myself."

"Eng-!"

"You were lucky last night, America," England continued quietly. "But I wouldn't push it if I was you. Next time, I could really kill you."

America glared at him determinedly. "You really don't remember what happened."

"…?"

"Look, England, I'm not leaving. Pushing me away is going to solve nothing. Like I told you last night, I want to- no, I'm _going to _help you." Then he grinned. "Now, sit-down. I've got some questions."

* * *

_-Chapter end._

_Hey, everyone ^^' It's been a while XD Sorry, but I had exams to get through… And even after that, I was distracted by tumblr and Free! and reading fanfiction and playing the new Animal Crossing game (anyone want to trade friend codes, by the way? :3) And just plain procrastinating! Seriously, there were times I think 'okay, I'll only do this for a few minutes' but then the next thing I know an hour's gone by DX_

_Ah, anyway, I hope this was okay XD Please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


End file.
